This invention relates to travel bags. More particularly, it relates to luggage such as soft-sided travel bags and the like which employ zipper closures and to protection of such zipper closures during transit.
Zippers are commonly used as the primary closure mechanism for a wide variety of travel bags. Furthermore, many bags (such as soft-sided trolley bags and the like) employ zippers to close pockets on the bag which are accessible from outside the bag. As a result, the zipper closure mechanism is exposed and subject to damage or accidental opening. While luggage locks are commonly employed to secure zipper closures in the closed position and prevent accidental opening or tampering, the zipper closures (and locks) remain exposed and may be damaged by contact with other baggage and/or may be caught on or by other baggage or baggage handling equipment, resulting in damage to the zipper, the zipper closure, other parts of the bag and/or other bags and baggage handling equipment. Similarly, many travel bags employ trolleys or wheels on one end of the bag with a retractable handle which extends from the opposite end of the bag for dragging the bag instead of carrying its full weight. Such retractable handles are frequently accidentally extended during handling and transit, resulting in damage to the bag, the handle, other baggage and/or baggage handling equipment. Damages caused by exposed zipper closures and accidentally extended retractable handles have long plagued travelers and the travel industry.